The Sons of Night and Sky: Brothers United
by Erebus has Fallen
Summary: Raised and born as Primordials, the Sons of Nyx and Ouranos must now step up to the challenge and defeat an almost invincible enemy. Will the Brotherhood of Arka and Skye finish this task? Or will the warriors of Tartarus destroy all hope? And who is this new Demi-gods named Ea and Edan? What happened to Percy? And are the souls of Orion and Theseus?
1. The Sons of Night and Sky

_**Summary**_

_**Raised and born as a Primordial, the Sons of Nyx and Ouranos must now step up to the challenge and defeat an almost invincable foe. Will the sons of the sky and night accomplish this task or vanquish in the process?**_

* * *

** Πρόλογος – Prologue**

Far away from Earth, lay a planet called Void, on it lived a race of Gods and Goddesses called The Primordials. They were far stronger than any God or Goddess on Olympus or any Titan. That was why they went into hiding millions of years ago. These were one of those days when all of them had gathered to talk about the Universe and how it had changed from what it was all those years ago, they did one of these every two-hundred fifty years.

The Throne was beautiful, fourteen powerful beings sat around an ancient globe that showed what was going on at which time, of course Chaos sat in the middle as he was the Father of all. With Uranus on the left of him and Gaia on the left. On the side Ouranos was on, the order was like this; next to Ouranos were Aether, Hemera, Pontus, Chronos, and Nyx. On the side Gaia was on the order was like this, next to Gaia was Ananke, Eros, Phanes, and Thalassa. Tartarus and Erebus were not at the meeting. They were excluded due to their major conflicts with Ouranos and Nyx.

Erebus and Tartarus were also banished because they had been conspiring against Chaos, Ouranos and Nyx. Erebus just turned himself in when he was descovered but Tartarus fled.

Aether was the one to first get a hold of him after he had tried to flee into a different dimension, now he resided in the underworld all by his lonesome. Some thought he was going to get revenge some thought he wouldn't have enough power to get revenge after Chaos took away his powers.

As the Primordials were seated in there thrones, you could see something different about Nyx, goddess of the night. She had a bump on her belly. She was pregnant; about to give birth as some could tell. She had tried to hide the fact she made love with Ouranos, which was the cause her getting pregnant, not to a Demi-god, but a primordial, a very powerful one. Chaos had already blessed him when he approved of the child, maybe he had for seen something in the future, whatever it was Chaos had told nobody about it. He blessed the child so he would be invulnerable in battle, never having to worry about being backstabbed. Nyx was excited to finally having a child. She had already picked out the name, the gender was already been notified to her when she learned she was pregnant, a boy that she would name Skye.

"My Children, we are here today, to talk about the world as we know it and the situation Nyx has with her child." He looked at Nyx who nodded back to him. "I have foreseen an event which will happen in sixteen years, and it will include the child Nyx is carrying." He continued.

"Father I may, does this have anything to do with Tartarus?" Aether asked.

Chaos looked at all of the Primordials who were looking at him curiously, "Yes Aether, my son. It is Tartarus, he will wage war with us, however I have also seen that the Greeks will be his first target, we must help them or they will be over-run and destroyed by him."

Nyx spoke up next, "What does this have to do with anything about my son?"

"Daughter, he will be the one to fight against Tartarus." Chaos said, in a sadly manner.

Nyx's eye went blank, she didn't want to believe that her only son could die fighting that bastard, who had turned on them years ago. Why couldn't he choose a different time, maybe one after her son had lived his life? She didn't want her son to get hurt.

"Daughter for this, I am truly sorry, we couldn't have known about Tartarus planning this right at the time of Skye's life."

Hemera, if though who didn't like Nyx very much because of their counter parts, as she was Day and she was Night, walked over to Nyx's throne and comforted her, "Father, are you sure Tartarus will attack in sixteen years' time." Hemera asked.

"Yes, he will first approach the Greeks, as they are still weak after they're fight with the Titans, and then head for us, if he is able to defeat the Greeks then he will have power so great he might be able to defeat us. We have to help them. They need Demi-gods as much as we need them right now. I will contact Zeus and Poseidon tomorrow, telling we will be aiding them and will explain the problem with Tartarus. I will make sure they tell nobody except the other Gods. The demi-gods shouldn't know of this until Nyx's child is ready to fight and help train them for the battle against Tartarus." Chaos explained.

"You all with bless him as well, even though you do not like Nyx for having a child, you must bless him or else he won't have the power to defeat Tartarus.

"Father we will be helping him though how will he won't be able to defeat Tartarus then?" Gaia asked.

"Yes, we will be helping him but you all know of the laws that forbid us, even the Greeks will help us but they have their laws too. It will all come down to the child to defeat Tartarus."

"Very well Father." Gaia said.

"Once you bless him, he will gain a portion of your powers, but he will choose what powers, he wants to have more than others, obviously he will be able to shadow travel, control the night and it's shadows and control air and lightning, since he will gain his mother and father's powers too."

"As you know his Mother's fatal flaw is loyalty, he will most likely get that as his flaw as well."

Everyone smiled at Nyx before shifting their eyes towards her stomach; they could literally see the child moving inside of her. Her old cold persona was gone was she knew she was pregnant, most of the Primordials were relived, pregnancy made her shine, more then she had ever before, now she was smiling all the time, unlike other times when she was glaring at everyone. They had come to liking her again.

"Meeting dismissed." Chaos said, and left his seat and vanished in a black light. Slowly all the Primordials left the Throne room too. It only left Nyx and Ouranos.

"My dear,our child may need help on his journey." Ouranos said. Nyx nodded, "Yes, I thought about that. The answer was simple really. He needs a brother." She said.

"Yes. I say we give him that brother. They will be unstopable together."Ouranos agreed. "I have asked Chaos and he said it would be all right. Now for names. What shall his name be?" Nyx asked. After an hour, they decideda name. "Lets hope they can defeat Tartarus." Nyx wispered.

* * *

Time Skip One Year. Skye is 1 and his brother is being born.

* * *

"Come on sister! I want to see him too!" Skye complained. His brother had just been born and Hemera was there with Aether and Chaos, holding the baby. "Oh, all right. Careful Skye, don't drop him."

Skye, being a god, had grown at a rapid pace. In physical years, he was 1. But in magic years, he was twelve. He had raven black hair, tan skin, blackish/brown eyes with lightning flecks that flowed like lava and was about 5,5.

Skye took the baby in his arms. "Hey there, little brother.: He wispered. The child had black hair like Skye's and tan skin .Suddenly, the child started to glow a bright light. When it died down, a figure stood infront of Skye, with raven black hair, tan skin and Blackish/brown eyes with blue flecks that flowed like lava. He looked to be about eight years old. "Hello, my name is Arka, son of Nyx and Ouranos."


	2. Knowing and Accusing

"I am sorry nephew, but the counsel has voted. You shall be banished to Tartarus! Any last words?" Zeus asked.

There Percy stood, in the throne room of Olympus, accused of being a spy for Gaea. The rumor was started by Athena, the so-called goddess of wisdom. How was Percy so strong? Athena said he was blessed by Gaea Poseidon, his 'Oh so great father' had accused him of it, believing Athena over his son. Zeus, Hades, Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Thalia, Nico, Conner, Travis, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Jason voted no but were crushed by the rest of the counsel and the demi-god vote.

Percy turned to Annabeth and the other Demi-gods, a look of hatred and betrayal in his eyes. "Thank you, to those who defended me. May the others rot in the fields of punishment. I thought that maybe, after two freaking wars, I could get some peace. But no, my so-called _father_ and everyone else betrayed me, even after I saved their asses multiple times! And to top it off, I get sent to Tartarus because of that wench _Athena_, hated me for making the gods look stupid when I declined godhood! Thank you, my family. And may the rest fade to the void! I swear on Chaos name, Athena, that I will be back! And when I am, you will know fear! Remember this Poseidon, accusing and knowing are different." He spat out father and Athena like poison. "Good-bye, my family." He whispered before nodding to Zeus and disappearing in a blue flash.

"Bout time that annoyance was gone." Dionysus grumbled. "Smartest thing we've ever done." He finished.

"Actually Dionysus, that was the vilest, disgusting, and dumbest thing you could ever do. Because now, you made me pissed off." Someone from the back of the throne room rumbled, the power in his voice shaking the room. Dionysus was furious as they turned to face the voice.

"YOU DARE-" He started but stopped as soon as he caught sight of the man and froze in shock. It was a boy, 6,6 tall and had a pitch black sword in hand. All across his blade you could see stars and moons with red lightning flashing at random times. His eyes though, were blackish/brown with a lightning blue ring around the pupil that flowed like lava. He had black hair, tan skin and was about 17. "Who are you?" Athena asked. The boy glared at her, his eyes flashing dangerously and lightning crackling around him. He was about to answer but was interrupted. "Skye!" Artemis and Hestia yelled, running over and hugging him. "Hey, long time no see!" He exclaimed.

"Anyways, my name is Skye, eldest son of Nyx and Ouranos, primordial god of space, creation, destruction and light. I share the space with my grandfather, Chaos and light with my half brother Aether."

"But the primordial gods faded eons ago!" Athena cried. "Please, we can only fade if we want to." He told her.

"Why are you here?" Zeus boomed. "My mother and father sent me here to tell you about a war. Tartarus, is rising and my brother and I are your only hope."

"We don't need you! My daughter Thalia Grace defeated Kronos with only Percy!" Zeus boasted. Skye looked impressed, "Huh, two Demi-gods defeating a titan that took six gods to beat! Either you gods are weak or she is really strong! Where can I meet this Thalia Grace?" Skye asked. "You will not-" Zeus started to say but was cut off, "I'm right here!" Thalia said, walking over to Skye. "A pleasure Thalia." He said, kissing her hand. "Same to you, lord Skye." She replied. "Please, just call me Skye. Artemis and Hestia already do, but that is because they are my favorite goddesses." He told her. "Skye, I didn't do it alone. My best friend, Nico Di Angelo helped me win against Kronos." "Modest as well! You have certainly peaked my interests Thalia." He said with a smile. Suddenly, something started to beep. Skye put two fingers too his right ear, "Yes?" He asked. "Brother, Tartarus has recruited Phobos and Deimos to his warriors! I'm going to flash to you." As soon as that was said, a blue flash went of five feet to Skye's right. When it died down, a boy around 16 stood there, covered in cuts and blood. "Skye!" He rasped before collapsing.

"Arka!" Skye yelled, running to him. "Artemis, Hestia, Arka is down! I need some Sana Ambrosia and some Exsurgo Nectar." They gave him the items and he placed them on Arka's chest. He started to chant. When he was done, the Nectar and Ambrosia glowed green, before sinking into Arka. "Come on Arka! Get up!" He whispered. Arka let loose a sigh of content before opening his eyes. "Ow." He grumbled. "What happened to you?!" Skye yelled. Arka grimaced, "Phobos, Deimos, Eris and Perses found me. Perses threw something at me, and next thing I know, I'm here! And I was so close to her but I was too weak." He whispered the last bit with tears in the corner of his eyes. Skye nodded before turning to the gods.

"How dare you." He started and the gods cowered in fear, "How could you sentence such a boy to a fate so horrible?" He demanded, his glared hardening. Poseidon stood up shakily.

"Lord Skye, I do not mean to offend you, but Percy was guilty of-" Lord Skye cut him off here.

"I KNOW WHAT HE WAS KILLED FOR POSEIDON! DON'T MAKE ME OUT AS A FOOL!" He roared, his eyes turning red and Poseidon cowered in fear, "I KNOW YOU BANISHED HIM BECAUSE OF THE KNOWLEDGE THAT HE CONSPIRED AGAINST YOU WITH GAEA!" He continued on. He stopped though and took a deep breath, probably to calm himself down, "How could you eight be so IDIOTIC to even think that Percy would do such a thing?" Skye growled, causing the eight gods and goddesses to stare at him in shock.

"Lord Skye, if I may, there were witnesses and information against him." Hera stated respectively, her voice coated in fear and weariness.

"And who were these witnesses?" Lord Skye inquired, calmer now.

"Daniel Gates, my son, Lord Skye." Athena told him and Lord Skye's eyes turned red again.

"Pray tell me; what would make you believe this boy, over Percy Jackson?" Lord Skye asked, his calm voice hiding his anger beneath it.

"Daniel Gates is the greatest demi-god to ever live, Lord Skye, Percy-" Athena began but was interrupted by Arka's booming laugh.

"G-greatest d-d-demi-g-god t-to e-e-e-ever l-live!" He roared, lost in his laughter, to Athena's confusion. When his laughter stopped he continued on, glaring at Athena, "Are you really that stupid Athena?" Athena winced at that, "If you are going to disgrace your title that much, maybe you aren't fit to have it anymore." Arka casually stated and Athena's eyes widened in fear.

"N-no Lord A-Arka, please, I-I am not trying to d-disgrace my t-title." She promised and his glare hardened.

"Then why would you say such a stupid thing?" Skye wondered, "Daniel Gates the greatest demi-god to ever live. HA!" He roared, laughing, "Daniel Gates is not the greatest demi-god to ever live. Percy Jackson is." He finished.

"I-I can see why you s-say that, Lord S-Skye." Zeus began, shakily standing up, "Percy Jackson did many things, but, and I mean no offense, but none of those things can compare to what Daniel-" Zeus continued, stronger now but stopped at Skye's glare.

"Really now?" Skye exclaimed, walking towards the gods now, "Did Daniel single handedly defeat the Minotaur and a fury before he even reached camp?" He wondered.

"N-no, Lord Skye." Hera answered.

"Oh, then he must have at least fought and won against Ares on his first quest." Arka continued.

"No, my lord, he didn't." Poseidon said.

"Oh well then, Daniel must have single-handedly defeated Hyperion and Kronos." Skye offered.

"No, h-he didn't." Hades stated.

"Well then he must have defeated tons of Giants and Gaea herself." Arka suggested.

"N-no my lord, he didn't." Zeus denied, looking down at the ground in shame.

"Then I am confused," Skye started, stopping in front of the gods, "If he didn't do those things then how could he be better than Percy?" He inquired but got no answers, "I see. So I think it's safe to confirm that you have it wrong, it's Daniel who cannot compare to Percy." He finished reasonably and the eight gods he was glaring at bowed their heads more in shame, "Well I think you ought to know that Percy," He paused here, "Was innocent." Everyone's head shot up at that.

"W-what?" Poseidon stuttered and flinched as Skye's glare landed on him.

"PERCY WAS INNOCENT!" Skye thundered, his eyes becoming pitch black, "He did not betray you, he never converse with Gaea. And that BOY," He pointed to Daniel, spiting the word out as if it was venom, "Was lying! Lying because of his own JEALOUSY!" Everyone, including myself, turned to looked at Daniel in shock, who was frozen in shock and fear, "Of Percy's fame and accomplishments! So be PROUD of yourselves, you just killed an innocent boy who did nothing to you, IN FACT, he protected you CONSTANTLY!" Skye yelled, "So great job, you have innocent blood on your hands now." Skye finished, shaking like crazy. "And now, you just doomed yourselves. Because Percy was meant to be the commander of my army that I would have sent to help you. But hes gone now. All because of Daniel and Athena. And we aren't going to help you now." He growled before opening a portal. "Artemis, Hestia, Hermes, Apollo, Zeus, Hades, would you like to come back to the void and survive this war? Be cause the others will not. And yes Artemis, you may bring you hunters." He said before turning to the demi-gods. "All those who didn't banish Percy come with me. The rest of you are on your own." He growled. Everyone but Thalia, Skye and Arka had gone through the portal before Thalia noticed Annabeth was gone. Skye was about to help Arka through the portal when he froze. He placed Arka down before kicking in-front of the the portal. A loud 'Oomph' was herd and a baseball cap fell to the ground. "You betrayed him, so your staying here." Skye growled, before pushing Arka through the portal. "After you, Thalia." He said. Thalia nodded and jumped through the portal. "Good-bye Olympians." Skye snarled, then flashing out in a red lightning bolt, the portal closing when he disappeared.

_**A.N**__** HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. NEW STORY AND I LIKED THE IDEA SO YEAH. REVIEW AND FOLLOW. OM NOM COOKIES!**_


	3. Pain, Suffering, Torture and the Future

_**NUMQUID FRANGITUR (BROKEN WILL)**_

'Not again' Percy though as his head was pushed into the voluntas ruptor (Will Breaker).

He groaned as he was forced to see what would happen in five hundred years if he didn't co-operate.

(WILL BREAKER VISION)

Percy looked around in the Will Breaker. This time he was in Atlantis, after 'the thing' happened. He realized he was in the Atlantian throne room. In the room was Theseus, Orion, Athena, Artemis and Annabeth.

A man stepped from behind the thrones. His red eyes glowed with power. "I am Altan," he said.

"Where is Oceanus?" Theseus asked.

An evil smile spread across Altan's face. "He's dead and so are Amphitrite and Triton," he said.

"What?" Orion asked.

"I killed them, it was necessary to bring my father back," Altan explained.

"You're father?" Athena questioned.

Altan shook his head. "Pardon me; I forgot to introduce my father and lord," he said as he pointed at Percy who had appeared on the throne.

"Percy, what's going on?" Orion asked.

"He's not Percy anymore," Altan said. The five immortals stared at him expectantly. "I present to you, Tartarus, son of Chaos and my father."

The five immortals were stunned. "What in Hades have you done to my brother?" Theseus yelled. Orion's bow appeared in his hand as he pulled back an arrow and aimed for Altan.

Tartarus laughed. The sound echoed throughout the throne room. "Percy is no more," Tartarus said. His voice was too deep to be Percy's. He moved his hand and Orion's bow flew across the throne room. "I have returned to the world of the living and nothing shall ever be same."

"What?" Theseus yelled. His green eyes darkened until they were nearly as black as his hair. Orion's eyes seemed to instinctively change to match his brother's. "What have you done to him?"

Tartarus laughed at the question. "He did it to himself. He wanted to gain power. He wanted to be the strongest hero ever," Tartarus explained.

"He would never agree to have his body taken over," Annabeth yelled. She looked down at the ground sadly. "He saw what Kronos did to Luke."

Tartarus's red eyes flared. "Always Luke, you're still stuck on that guy after he betrayed you. I really feel sorry for Perseus. You're as disloyal as your mother," he said angrily.

"I love Percy. Luke was like a brother to me. What Percy and I had was real," Annabeth growled.

Tartarus grinned menacingly at the daughter of Athena. "Why did you choose to send Percy to me?" Tartarus asked tauntingly.

"It wasn't my fault. My mother made me do it," Annabeth explained.

Tartarus laughed at the idea. "You are lying to yourself." Tartarus said. His eyes pulsed with power as he showed the events over and over again within Annabeth's mind.

"Leave her alone," Athena yelled as she stepped toward the primordial god.

"I'm not hurting her. I only showed her the truth of her betrayal." Tartarus said.

"I don't even have to show you your betrayal. You already know what you did! You were happy when he died!" Tartarus grinned, watching as Athena fell to the floor, tears streaming out of her face.

Tartarus waved his hand. Artemis fell to the floor. Artemis's body was forced to turn toward the primordial god. He made her look into his eyes. "Now it's your turn goddess," Tartarus began.

"Leave her alone," Orion yelled.

Tartarus smiled. "You have a good heart Orion, like Percy. However, you have even worse taste in women," he said ominously. Tartarus turned back toward Artemis. "Let's relive all the evil that you've done."

Artemis raised her head. "I don't fear you," she exclaimed.

"You have nothing to fear from me, goddess. Your own deeds shall show you the betrayal and evil you've committed," Tartarus explained. His red eyes glowed again as he focused on the memories and deeds that the goddess of the hunt had committed. "You claim to save maidens from the evil of men, but what about the evil deeds of women?"

"Women do not commit evil," Artemis defended.

Tartarus laughed. "You saw the betrayal conducted by your own sister. You've seen the betrayal of your niece, but what about your own deeds?" he asked.

"I do not fear the acts I've committed," Artemis said.

Tartarus' eyes darkened. "Perhaps you should," he said. "You hate men, don't you?"

Artemis frowned at the question. "Most men, but… not all," she said as she looked at Orion.

Tartarus laughed. "Well, it's nice that you care for one man, even though you killed him," he spat.

"Who are you to judge me?" Artemis asked.

Tartarus smirked. "I don't judge. I'll let you decide," Tartarus explained. "How many men have you killed?"

Artemis just stared at the god warily. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's a simple question. How many men have you killed?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said in frustration.

"You killed so many that you can't remember the number," Tartarus taunted. He looked over at Orion. "Do you really know this goddess? Do you know all the horrible things she's done because of her hatred of men?"

Orion glared at the primordial god. "What are you trying to prove?" he asked.

"I don't want to prove anything. I just wanted to show that her betrayal wasn't an accident. She killed you because you were a man. Your identity didn't make a difference," Tartarus explained.

Artemis huffed. "I would never have shot that arrow, if I knew it was Orion," Artemis said.

"Is that so?" Tartarus asked.

"Yes," Artemis confirmed.

"Did you believe those rumors that your hunters spread about Orion?" Tartarus asked.

Artemis looked around nervously, but only for a moment. "What are you talking about?" she asked quickly.

"Don't play dumb huntress. Your hunters spread rumors that Orion thought he was a better hunter than you and that he flirted with them," Tartarus explained. "You believed the rumors without question."

"I… I don't… know what you're talking about," Artemis stammered.

"You know damn well what I'm saying," Tartarus yelled. "You killed men and boys. You turned them into animals and killed them. You had no proof they were evil. You relied on your hatred and prejudice of men. You treated them no better than animals, worse even. You accidentally killed Orion because you believed your brother, but when you found out it was Orion you killed you were happy that he was dead. You were happy because you wouldn't get your heart broken when you finally witnessed his betrayal."

Orion stood there stunned. "You believed those rumors. You were happy when I died. Why?" Orion asked, as the hurt seeped into his words.

Tears fell from Artemis's eyes. "I expected the worse from you. I waited for you to betray me. I knew it would come, but it never did. When I… I heard the rumors… I believed them… I don't know why," Artemis said.

"You believed them because you hated men. I went against those beliefs and you were relieved when you thought I had betrayed you. I can't believe you would think that. Tartarus is right; how many men have you killed? How many were innocent, like me?" Orion asked as he slumped to marble floor beside his brother. "I can't believe I love… I loved you," Orion finished.

Artemis fell to the ground. The look of betrayal on Orion's face was too much for her to handle. "I love you. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Artemis said.

Orion glared at her. "Stay away from me. I don't want anything to do with you," Orion said.

"Please Orion, please don't leave me. I can't…" Artemis started to say, but was cut off by Orion.

"Don't come near me. I don't want anything to do with you or your damn hunters. Just go away. I hate you," Orion yelled.

Artemis stopped. She sat up on the floor and sobbed into her hands. Artemis never thought she could be broken, but the sight of Orion's hurt and anger toward her broke her heart. The memories of everyone she killed came flooding into her mind. Those men and boys that could have been innocent, the thought broke her. Her proud and confident demeanor was gone. She was a broken little girl now. Broken like Annabeth.

"No weapon can beat the ability to destroy someone from the inside."

Altan nodded his head, grinning.

Suddenly, the vision disappeared and turned into a pure black room with one figure inside it.

"Do not worry, my brother. I shall be their soon." The man said. Then it all went black.

**A.N YOU LIKE? THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I MIGHT EVEN GET FOUR OR FIVE DONE! AS NORMAL REVIEW AND FOLLOW! OM NOM COOKIES!**


	4. Red, Black and Gray

_**SOMEONE TOLD ME THAT THE GODS AND EVERYONE WENT WITH SKYE. THEY CAME BACK BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T WANT THEIR HOME TO BE DESTROYED. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. AND PERCY IS PISSED AT ATHENA FOR GETTING HIM SENT TO TARTARUS.**_

"Bane. Please. Stop." Percy chocked out, as a sword was shoved into his shoulder. The man, Bane grinned evilly. As the son of Atlas, Bane had more strength than the average Demi-god.

Bane slowly approached him. "Bane…please…don't…" The pain was too much for Percy to handle. He went unconscious as his blood levels decreased and as the pain overwhelmed him.

"Sorry, Percy. Have fun in the Void." Bane stabbed downwards, but his sword was knocked away and he was blasted back by a huge amount of force. Bane got up and lunged, but the stranger blasted him back with even more force. Bane tried again and again, but failed repeatedly.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Bane screamed in shock and rage. The stranger was standing next to Percy. The stranger held a hand to Percy's injuries and cauterized them. He looked at Percy's cut on his face and shook his head in dismay. The stranger turned to Bane. He had black eyes that pulsed with power. His hair was black, and everything he wore was black. His shoes, pants, shirt, and cloak were all black as night. He was holding a glowing black double edged blade with red lightning flashing in it. "I SAID WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I am the patron of Perseus Jackson," the stranger replied calmly. "I chose him as my champion. I am Skye, primordial god of Space, Light, Creation and Destruction."

"Impossible! You lie!" Bane screamed.

Skye raised an eyebrow. He turned to the monster army which backed up, uncertain of what to do.

"Attack, you idiots!" Bane screamed, pointing his sword at Skye. The monsters let out a pitiful battle cry and charged.

Skye's eyes flashed. "Die." Every monster immediately fell dead. They weren't piles of dust, however. They were actually dead like mortals. Skye held out his hand and the monsters crumbled into golden dust, which flew into Skye's hand. He had absorbed the monsters' essences. "Too weak." Skye turned to Percy and place his hand on his chest. "I'll be back later. Today is not the time to fight, son of Atlas. Farewell." Skye and Percy disappeared in a flash of light. Bane screamed in rage and a crater formed around him.

* * *

Skye appeared in a flash of light in the Primordial infirmary holding Percy in his arms. "My lord!" a servant approached him. Skye walked past him and placed Percy gently onto a bed.

"Put him to sleep until I am ready to give him back what he lost," Skye commanded. The servant did as he commanded and then turned to Skye.

"But without lady Nyx healing powers, can you—"

"I cannot give back his biological limbs. I do not have the power. However, I can create artificial ones. Percy is my champion. I will not let him lose the ability to run, walk, and do what he was able to do with his limbs. He will be my apprentice and commander. I will care for him like a father. Now please leave us."

"Yes, my lord." The servant left the infirmary, leaving the Primordial god alone with Percy.

"Perseus Jackson, I give you my blessing." Skye placed his hand on Percy and transferred a portion of his powers into Percy. Even without limbs and severely injured, the young demigod glowed with power. "I must inform Chaos of this." Skye flashed out.

From today, darkness took over a soul. But this time, light had taken over that soul as well. The light and dark combined, forming equilibrium of power and control, creating a very powerful being.

That being is Perseus Jackson.

And he wants revenge.

Revenge for what happened to him.

Revenge against the ones who betrayed him.

Revenge against the one who started it all: _Athena_.

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Thalia asked Apollo and Artemis. She was now fully healed along with Annabeth. Nico stood in the shadows, listening to the conversation.

"We are trying to figure out where this monster had come from. Although conscious, the beast remains unresponsive to our questions," Artemis explained. "It will not tell us whether it works for the Titans and Giants or not."

"Can we see?" Annabeth asked. Artemis nodded. The counselors teleported to the throne room of Olympus and saw that the beast was trapped in a sphere that was suspended in the air. The beast was conscious, but it just stood there, breathing and was not trying to break out of the cage.

The monster looked like a lion with dragon wings, a king cobra for a tail and when it opened its mouth, you could see flames. Instead of golden fur it had black with a silver mane.

"Beast!" Zeus bellowed. "Why have you attacked Camp Half-Blood? Answer me!" Zeus struck the sphere with lightning and the beast flinched in pain, but did not make a sound.

Thalia suddenly felt an energy surge. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" she yelled. The sphere cage exploded and the beast roared in triumph. It had been concentrating its energy to break free of its bonds!

Thalia and Nico rushed at the beast, which turned to them and hesitated. It snarled and backed away, ready to attack, but it still did not lunge.

Artemis rushed at the beast with her hunting knives, but Thalia and Nico yelled, "STOP!" The goddess of the moon stopped immediately, staring at the two, confused.

"Why?"

"Because—" Thalia was cut off by a voice that sent chills down her spine.

"Because they're feeling too merciful for the monster!" A cheerful voice said. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. On top of a column, grinning sadistically sat Percy. Everyone gasped. "Sup ya'll. I just thought that I'd pay my _favorite_ _place_ in the _whole wide world_ a little visit!" Percy's eyes gleamed with evil. "If ya know what I mean, heh heh."

"You!" Athena leapt at Percy, but he simply grinned and flicked his hand. The shadows stirred and several shadow tendrils lashed out at Athena, who was caught off-guard and cried out in pain as the tendrils tightened around her.

"Mom!" Annabeth screamed. She glared at Percy. "LET HER GO!"

Percy cocked his head, appearing to think. Percy smiled. "Nah." He held his hand out and balled it into a fist. "Time for Athena to die."

**_"RRRROOOOAAAARRR!"_** The beast slammed into Percy and sent him flying into the wall. When the dust cleared Percy stood there grinning like a maniac.

Percy smirked. "Tartarus' powers are nothing compared to mine!" Percy held his hands out and a ball of black energy formed in his hands. "Behold my true power! Cower in the shadow of Chaos!"

Fueled with unimaginable rage and lust for blood, the beast rushed at Percy at incredible speed. Percy smirked and opened fire, sending a huge beam of energy at the beast. The gods and demigods froze when they heard the beast scream in pain. When the beam dissipated, the gods and demigods could see it's unconscious form on the floor.

"When you're in control, you're weak!" Percy sneered. "You can't control Tartarus power!" He grinned and a ball of black energy formed in his hands once more. "And now to finish you off."

Percy shoved the energy ball into the beast chest. It's eyes glowed blue before it melted into golden dust and was absorbed into Percy's hand.

"Percy come here!" A voice said. Percy ran over to the man.

Skye held out his hand and it glowed with an ethereal blue light. Percy seemed to glow the same color. The light faded and Percy collapsed.

"What did you do to my son?" Poseidon demanded, approaching. Skye held up his hand.

"I simply gave my champion my full blessing. It will help him gain control over this new-found power of his," Skye replied.

"C-Champion?" Athena stuttered. Skye looked at her and frowned.

"Ah, yes. The pitiful excuse of a goddess who destroyed my champion's life." Athena paled.

"Who are you?!" Zeus asked.

Skye raised an eyebrow. "I'm hurt. Its me, Skye!"

"Why are you here?" Athena demanded.

"I'm here to kill you," Percy's voice said. Everyone looked at Percy, who opened his eyes and sat up. He glared at Athena. "You're the one who started it all, aren't you. You tricked everyone and got me banished to Tartarus for a crime that I never committed just because you hated me. You and your stupid daughter Annabeth," Percy snarled as he stood up. His right arm turned into a blade and he pointed it at Athena. "I won't let anyone else have the satisfaction of killing you."

Athena's eyes narrowed. "You don't frighten me, boy. You are still a mere demigod. I am a goddess. I know your moves and skill over water. You cannot win against me, Jackson." She stood up and her spear and shield materialized in her hands.

Percy growled. "We'll see, you useless bitch goddess. And after this, I'll take revenge on the one who betrayed me for selfish desires and even turned against me just because it seemed right." Percy turned to Annabeth who seemed to not be trying to look at him.

Athena lunged at Percy at inhuman speed. Percy's eyes flashed. He dodged and slashed with incredible speed. Nobody save Skye could follow his moves. In mere seconds, Athena's spear was completely destroyed, but she just made a new one. Athena began a ruthless attack and Percy was finally forced to a defensive position. His sword couldn't hit Athena but instead struck her shield every time.

Percy then rolled backwards into Ares. Ares smacked him and Percy's eyes flashed. He slashed at the war god and sliced a deep gash in the god's torso, making him bellow in pain. Percy punched the god and sent him flying into his throne, unconscious.

"Hah!" Athena took the distraction as an opportunity again and smashed her shield against Percy and sent him stumbling backwards. Percy glanced at the Medusa head on Aegis and winced. Gods damn, that women is ugly.

Percy finally decided to end the battle. He wanted revenge so badly now. His instincts won. When Athena attacked again, Percy dodged and started a barrage of attacks that nobody could keep up with. Athena soon collapsed with lots of cuts on her body and a deep gash on her face. Her shield and spear were on the floor. Athena regarded Percy with prideful and hateful eyes.

"Get over it then," she growled.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "No," he finally said. "You're not worth my time." He started to walk away, but Athena narrowed her eyes and kicked her spear hard. It flew at Percy's back.

Percy finally snapped. He lunged at Athena who had enough energy to stand up. Weakened, she did not see this blow coming.

Percy punched right into Athena's chest, grabbed something, and pulled out violently. Ichor flew everywhere as Percy ripped out Athena's heart and squeezed it, making it look like a deflated whoopee cushion. Percy then roared in anger and sliced upwards. Athena's expression was the same for several seconds. Then everyone gasped as the goddess suddenly fell to the ground, cut in half.

Percy roared and held up his hand, going with his instincts. **_"CHAOS' LIGHTNING!" _**He smashed downwards and a huge purple lightning bolt tore through the roof of the palace and struck Athena, completely erasing her from existence.

* * *

PERCY POV

'Alpha, I need you in the throne room.' Chaos said in my head.

I nodded to Skye and flashed to the throne room of Chaos.

"My Lord" I bowed to Chaos when I entered his throne room. He was talking to one of his messengers that left right after they both saw me. But not before bowing for me and Chaos.

"Good morning Alpha." Chaos said watching me with endless black eyes, but unlike most eyes, his held sparkles, like the stars he controlled. He stood before me as a grown man, older than me but not much. Completely different from when we first met. But I knew from time that this was the form he liked best, although sometimes he made an appearance as a teenager to meddle with his soldiers, and get to know them better. "I presume that again you finished your mission successfully." he asserted more than asked.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very well" he closed his eyes for a few seconds, something that happened very often. He was either seeing or receiving information about some galaxy. He then continued. "I have a new mission for you" I was already excited, I hoped it would be more of a challenge than the last time.

"And what would it be, my Lord?" I asked, barely stopping the excitement to fill my voice. Chaos was one of the few that I could still act normally, so I did, as much as I could.

"Alpha, what have I said about you calling me Lord?" he asked smiling slightly, but still trying to maintain a serious expression, what ruined pretty much everything, since with an eyebrow, he could only manage a funny expression. I smiled back.

"Forgive me, Chaos" I said while he really smiled.

"Now, that's better." he said still smiling. then his expression tensed a little.

"What is it Chaos?" I asked tensing too. Never good news when the most powerful being in the universe gets tense.

"You're not going to like what I have to say, but it's an order." he said looking straight in my eyes. I nodded. "You're going to Filion-7, to help kill a dictator with Beta." I stared at him blankly. On Filion-7, rape was allowed.

I've learnt to control my emotions, because they are an assassin greatest weakness, so I just looked at him my whole demeanor changed from comfortable to professional mode, which means I was the cold warrior again. I knew my eyes were changing from the usual black to red, but I didn't mind that.

With Chaos' blessing, my eyes also changed, they expressed my emotions. My old black, was normal situations, it would get brighter if I was happy, something that didn't happened usually. Grey, sadness. Black, neutral, but controlled. Red… let's just say they would be the last thing you would ever see.

"Why me?" I asked coldly, but he knew me well enough to know I was pleased with the situation, without having to look at my eyes. "Why not just send some squad?"

"It's settled. You're leaving tomorrow morning." he said and the door opened by itself. I bowed to him again, but this time stiffly, nothing compared with the playful bow I had given him when I entered the room. Then I left without another world.

As I entered my room I snapped my fingers and a black backpack were filled with all the things I would need. Almost nothing. Just my intercom, some extra weapons, a few changes of clothes and a bottle of healer water. I laid on my bed thinking, cursing Filion-7 in every language I knew for making me do this. I just kept thinking what would happen when I got there. Yup, that would be a bad night.


	5. Auther's note 1 WOOHOO (note sarcasm)

Hey guys its me. I hate auther's notes so I will try to keep this one short. I am putting my stories on pause. My brother is in the hospital from cancer and have to suport him. Until next time. -Erebus


End file.
